


Pumpkin the Kent Cat...and more

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and tribute to Pumpkin the Queen, fluff?, hurt/comfort from death of u know who?, i dont even know, this is for the SB Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Pumpkin, the cat, has graced her presence at the Kent's farm years ago. Time goes on and she finds a lot of things and people getting in her way to mice-chasing. Some she minded, some she doesn't.





	1. Kent's Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this whole thing is dedicated to those in the SuperBat discord, you know who you are that contributed to the creation of Pumpkin the Cat and everything about her. I take no credit for the initial idea, I just hope you all enjoy it!!! And Pumpkin would graciously accept my offering.

Kent’s Farm

 

Pumpkin has always prided herself over how well she maintains a farm. It belongs to a lovely family but she did not come to them until the father had died. As traditions go, a cat of her kind is only to attend to a family when in need. They would help watch over some, but they only stay when the family is in dire situations. She had kept an eye on this bright red barn ever since a strange meteor had hit its land years ago, but she had observed through the years of how the parents tried their hardest to help the poor alien child to adopt and support their own lives. Yet, she also knows tragedies would spring upon them sooner or later and unfortunately it came sooner for Pumpkin to be with them when the father was tragically torn away by a tornado.

 

Well let’s not dwell on the struggling days much and focus on the present, right? Or else, she’d be writing a long novel of all her nine lives and the people she’d met, instead of telling you about how she is enjoying the most comfortable fireplace and bed for Christmas right now. Okay no, let’s still trace back a little so to make it clear how she is able to enjoy such comfort right now.

 

For the past few years, the farm had gone a little quieter. Not just because the alien son, well Clark has gone off for a fancy job and all ready to save the world with his power. Surely, a household being looked after by her would produce such a upright human being, but she is glad and proud nonetheless. However, him leaving the farm meant more work for her, at least for quite some years. She had to make sure the animals were fed and the fields were thoroughly worked on, kept meowing at Martha if something went wrong. It really cut down her time on mice-chasing and climbing up stuff. It was not until his ‘death’ that brought new people onto the Kent farm, well not directly, but she’d always remember it as the time she had to work less on the farm.

 

Pumpkin initially was very weary when a man in suit just showed up right after Clark’s death and talked to Martha Kent. Yet, through the days, the man proved himself worthwhile of her trust. His name is Bruce and he made sure Martha had more than enough to go by, visited her from time to time, bringing along his ‘butler’ (She thinks human does need to improve their conception of relationship sometimes). She could see that they helped a little with the loneliness and sorrow of Martha, there was only so much she could do as a cat for her. Still, she thought she’d stay until the day Martha Kent passes and this would no longer be Kent’s Farm soon-ish for her lifetime.

 

So imagine her surprise when she found a man dressed as a bat digging up the grave of Clark Kent and somehow attempting to resurrect him. She was thankful to her power of sensing everyone within the household she has taken in so she did not need to leave the farm to sense just how was Clark Kent resurrected. As skeptical as she was towards the man, Batman, ’s intention, she knew just how far one has to go to resurrect a Kryptonian. Even as knowledgable and powerful as she is, she is of Earth, resurrection is forbidden in every sense in where she came from, let alone resurrection of an alien. She watched in her mind as Clark attacked the man, Batman. She heard every word the mild Kansas boy uttered to threaten Batman, as a few more joined the scene from the sky. She has always had faithin the boy raised under her guidance and of Martha’s upbringing, so everything turned out alright as she witnessed the boy flew back to the farm and held on tight to his mother.

 

Days followed and more people would visit the farm, but seemingly never Batman. At first, it was only Bruce with the butler, whom she later learnt was called Alfred and always brought her delicious treats and toys. Then, a young kid showed up, always following Bruce at first but would laugh and follow Clark all around the farm and helped out. Martha Kent would smile at the scene as she cooked for them in the kitchen, watching Clark, Bruce and the kid playing outside.

 

Then, there was this one day, she was chasing a particular annoying mouse, whom had been biting off the hay and stuff around the farm, that she almost ran right on top of Clark and Bruce, who were naked in the hay. They were doing gross human stuff, so she growled at them and took off to continue her chase. If she was any younger, she’d try to attack them for misbehaving in the farm, AND interrupting her chase of mice. Now, she knew human has their own courting and all sort of wooing that she just doesn’t have the time to even care. Besides, Clark visits more often these days with Bruce, so less work for her anyway. Hence, she spared them the attack.

 

Then there was another kid, and another kid brought here with Bruce and Alfred, so many that she had lost count. She knew the first kid had grown up and would always laugh and jump around, hugging everyone. The second one with a streak of white hair would always grumble and pick fights but he made sure to pet her and joke with her a little. So she noticed his name, Jason. The third one was small when he first came. She initially thought he’d just another brat, seeing that he would sit in a corner and be rude to everyone else, but he would always be kind to the animals. The fourth was definitely a good kid, always calling Martha auntie and offering to help out in the house and barn. The fifth and sixth were girls, whom Pumpkin already approved when they brought her treats the first day they visited the farm. And then, there was another boy and a teenage girl, Connor Kent and Kara. These two, though, are with Clark instead. She appreciates Connor and Kara, because they offer her two more comfortable laps to lay upon, as well as more treats to bribe away. Still, Martha would wink at her every time she notices.

 

Among those who comes along with Bruce though, she likes Jason the best. He is the first one that would visit the farm on his own, always bringing with him trinkets for Pumpkin and Martha. There was one time when he practically fainted in front of their door. Fortunately, she noticed him and ran to wake Martha up. Martha immediately woke up and followed her to the door. She watched as Martha carried him to the couch and tended to his wounds. It was obvious that something was wrong because Martha could not have carried him in her arms, not usually. Jason looked thin and pale as she jumped onto the couch and stared down on his face.

‘Pumpkin dear, make sure Jason sleeps through the night, okay?’ Martha asked of her, as she made sure his wounds were wrapped tight and covered him with a blanket. She nodded at her and curled up against his head. She fell asleep after hearing his breathe turning slow and steady.

When she woke up, it was to a warm hand scratching on her head, just the way she loved.

‘Hey Pumpkin, you always look so nice.’ He whispered, grinning despite the tiredness in his voice. She licked the hand he was using and jumped onto his chest, using some of her power to stabilise his wounds.

‘Oh good you’re awake! What do you want for breakfast, dear? It’s been a while since you visited.’ Martha’s voice rang through the sitting room, as she herself walked down the stairs. Jason was just about to sit up when Pumpkin just sat firmer on him.

‘Aunt Martha…sorry…’

‘Nonsense. You are chosen by Pumpkin, so no movement for you. It’s the Kent’s Farm rules.’

‘I’m sorry…I dropped by like this…and um…thanks for tending to my wounds.’

‘There’s no need to apologise. Every one of you to walk through my door are mine to help and take care of. Now tell me what breakfast you’d like and if you feel up to it, you can take a shower. I put some old clothes of Clark’s in the bathroom. There’s also meds and water by the fireplace, okay?’

‘Martha…thank you. And……can I have pancakes? If it’s not too much trouble?’

‘No problem at all. Take a short nap before you shower or do anything else, okay? I don’t think Pumpkin is gonna let you go right now.’ Martha gave him one last smile and headed for the kitchen.

‘Hey Punk, is it okay if I call you Punk? Thanks for sleeping on my chest.’ Jason watched her a little and laughed.

‘You’re always there and sometimes I feel like you know more than you let on.’ She stared at him sternly, mentally forcing the idea of him to sleep. He smoothed through her back and gradually drifted back to sleep.

After plates of pancakes, blueberries, bananas, whipped cream, syrup and strawberry, the boy finally looked a little more himself. She was glad that he would sneak her some of the fruits as well. Anyway, long story short, after a couple days of rest, a few frantic phone calls and the whole gang of people marching into the Kent’s Farm, carrying blankets and food and bandages, Jason finally seemed fine again. The whole groupof them stayed at the farm for a week that time.

It was also during that week that Bruce finally talked to her himself for the first time. He waited until everyone was asleep, even Clark, and sneaked out of their bedroom. She was doing some late-night mice-chasing, when he held up the mouse she was chasing in front of her and gazed sharply at her.

‘Here you go, Pumpkin. Thank you, for taking care of my kid.’ Then he actually dipped his head and kissed on her head. If it was anyone else, she’d immediately claw at them, but seeing it was Bruce and his way of showing gratitude, she graciously allowed it and purred. He cradled her for a little longer before she hopped off and headed towards Jason’s room (shared with Dick and Tim). Jason’s body always fit her the best anyway. As she curled herself against Jason, she knew there was a gaze sharp as a bat was watching her.

 


	2. Watch Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin was just taking a nap, when Clark just tore away her red comfy blanket, aka Superman's cape.

Watch Tower

 

Things get…not weirder but she definitely feels like looking after a wider scope of places after that, not immediately after, just a little later. A few more people started to show up at the Farm, both adults and teenagers. Clark and Bruce also seemed to be venturing off earth more often. She could feel her senses stretches along with them.

 

There was this one time they were all visiting the farm but some sort of emergency called upon Bruce and Clark. She was napping on Clark’s bright red cape when he just grabbed it and teleported right to another place. Seeing that she was at a brand new place, of course she hopped off before Clark noticed and just wandered around.

Just as she turned another corner, laser beams blasted through the wall and almost damage her nicely combed tail. She ran straight into the corridor and saw a bunch of weird shaped and coloured humanoids, all holding weapons and ready to stomp through this place. She blinked at them and just sharpened her claws. One paw clawing into their body, another scratching open their armour; her mouth bitting off their limbs, another roar would ring right through their eardrums. Within minutes, the whole corridor was left with unconscious and bleeding aliens. She sat down and licked herself clean before heading down to the next level.

This floor seemed quiet and uninterrupted by the fight. She slipped into one of the opened doors and found a glowing green ring, which upon her touching it turned into a tiara fit on her head. She wore it proudly and walked towards where she could hear the fighting still going on. The whole army seemed to have freeze upon seeing her, which was one second enough for her to attack them along with the new glowing tiara she got. She concentrated on thousands of cats crawling through the army and the next minute, they were all unconscious and bleeding out in the hallway.

Just as she decided to seek out the bathroom in this new place, a man hurried towards her, well towards the green glowing tiara.

‘Who the heck…oh it’s a cat…’ He knelt down before her and glanced at the tiara and the defeated army.

‘Good work, kitty. You’re a well-trained cat, aren’t you? My name is John Stewart, nice to meet you. If you’d be willing, may I have the Lantern ring back? I see it fits nicely with you, too.’

She looked at him for a little longer and decided that she’d rather spend her time chasing mice and fixing Kent’s Farm. So she tilted her head and let the tiara fell through, which automatically changed back into a ring and onto John’s hand.

‘Thank you, Pumpkin.’ He saluted to her with the ringed hand and left.

 

Somehow, among the whole building there were no mice at all, but she managed to find a bathroom to wash off all the alien goo still sticking to her fur. She really hates alien goo, like why can’t they bled like creatures on earth or just be robots. Though dust and ashes require washing off as well, she’d rather just take a shower than a long bath to get rid of those nasty things. (Not that she doesn’t like bath, but for the purpose of getting rid of dirts and goo, she just wants it done asap.)

However, when she was done with cleaning herself, she realised there wasn’t a fluffy warm towel waiting for her, like at the Kent’s house, so she dashed towards wherever Clark’s scent was, hoping to grab the bright red cape from him. She noticed that she ran into a room, the cape was carelessly thrown onto the floor in a lump. However, there were noise in the room that would interrupt her nap, so she kept it in her mouth and was just about to leave the room.

‘We really shouldn’t be doing this. I need to reprogram the Tower’s defence and alert system…’

‘I don’t care, not right now. Seeing you single-handedly clear off the entire hallway of them was hot…’

She could see the exasperated eye-rolling from the corner of the room, so she immediately started to dash off the room and towards the teleporter. (It uses less of her energy anyway)

‘And Pumpkin got your cape and is running off ….’

‘Wait what? Pumpkin!’ Clark finally turned his head from Bruce, who was half-naked and laying on Clark’s bed. Clark quickly scrambled to put back on his suit and went off to chase down the cat.

‘Oh my god, when did she learn to redirect the teleporter?!’ Bruce could hear Clark’s shouting inside the room.

‘Thanks Pumpkin, now I can head back to working on the Tower’s defence system.’ Bruce smirked under his breath as he put back on his Batman suit.

She grinned at herself, having sensed Bruce’s words straight from Kent’s Farm, and laying comfortably by the fireplace, snuggled in Clark’s cape.

 

##

‘You didn’t know Pumpkin loves to lay on your cape? She’d sneak off to your apartment sometimes, just to sleep on your cape than on my lap.’

‘Pumpkin does WHAT? HOW DID I NOT KNOW?’

##


	3. Wayne Manor #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin finds herself starting to frequent the Wayne Manor

Wayne Manor #1

 

Another new place for her is the Manor. Jason had stayed at the Kent’s Farm for months before the rest of the bat kids finally managed to persuade him to move back to the Manor. The night before the move though, he stayed up at the kitchen and cooked up all sort of gourmet cat treats and laid them all by the fireplace.

‘Pumpkin, come on. One last night here with you.’ He sat comfortably on the armchair and held open the blanket. She slid right onto his lap and let him gently smooth her fur and purred. It is definitely one of her favourite place to be, among all her nine lives so far.

‘Punk, you’ve been so good to me.’ He nuzzled on her body and mumbled.

‘Honestly…I am afraid to go back, can you believe? I’m still furious with Bruce and just…mad. But I am also scared, what if it triggers something of me and make me hurt them? After getting dipped into the pit? All the training and just anger within me…I know what I may want to do out there, but what if I end up leading hurt onto Dick or Tim, or the girls? Though I’m sure demon brat can take care of himself… Is it weird that I don’t feel like I’d hurt anyone here? Martha has been so nice to me…and you too. I’d definitely come back for you guys, you know?’

Tears dropped onto her fur as he continued to tell her all the things that he had been too afraid to say it out loud. For once, she didn’t mind getting her fur wet and even as she closed her eyes on his lap, she made sure to hear his every word loud and clear. For all her lives, she knows just exactly how overwhelming it can be, when so much emotions are all present and you don’t even feel like yourself. She knew from that day on, she will always keep a tab on him.

 

It was hours later that Jason finally fell asleep. She bit on the blanket and covered him carefully, headbutted his head onto a position that won’t cause him ache the next day before appariting into the illustrious Wayne Manor. It wasn’t too hard to find Bruce, the Batman, standing alone in the Bat Cave. It’s way too dark and grimy for her taste, but the bats look delicious to her. She scanned through the monitors that he was looking at, they were all accounts and footages of the night Jason died. She glanced around and saw the glass case up there as well. 

Sometimes, she really doesn’t understand human, but also really sympathises with them. She could see the grief, guilt, irrevocable self-torture, just as well as the anger, feeling of betrayal, of not being important enough for someone, or something. She sees that in human’s world, it can get so complicated to release such emotions, while trying to make sense of them all at the same time. Yet, she also finds it ironic that it would be at times so hard for them to grasp how another person just wants to be accepted in, to be shown care and love with words and actions. Then again, human does have less time on earth than her kind to learn all about these things, so she shouldn’t be too harsh on them.

She was just about to announce her arrival to Bruce, when Clark flew in and stood right in front of Bruce, both hands draping on his shoulders.

‘You okay?’

‘I’m fine.’

Clark kept staring at him until Bruce finally paused the footage and fixed his gaze on Clark.

‘It’s perfectly reasonable to ensure more possible ways to save hostages out of Joker’s designs. I forwent this task for too long after Jason’s passing.’

Still, Clark could spot his lips trembling as he answered.

‘Bruce, you and I both know that as necessary as it might be, this is not why you’re doing this right before Jason is due to come back to stay in the Manor. I mean, you could be fixing him a new identity, preparing thousands of other possible things he might still wanna do, as of something to prepare right before, but not this. Never this, Bruce.’ He took another step forward so he was within his reach. He held tight on his shoulders.

‘Don’t reinforce the guilt on yourself when your mind has already done enough and look, Jason is alive and back. You and him need to focus on that.’ He whispered.

‘I don’t. Now that he is alive, he can choose to do whatever he want to. It doesn’t matter that he is alive, I failed him. Not just once, but I failed to find him when he was lost, when he made his way out of his grave, worse when I can’t save him from Thalia. He has every right to be mad at me, to want to cut ties with me, to want to kill me. Moving back here… I don’t know what good it’d be for him. Back to a place where he knows of my presence, where he would be reminded of how people in this house failed him at every turn. At least, it is to ensure his safety and Alfred would be someone he’d be glad to have around, and Dick. But not me, Clark.’

‘Yes.’

He could see Bruce flinched from his affirmation, but that was not all that he wanted to say.

‘You failed him but cutting ties with him, or avoiding him is not gonna guarantee his safety, not even gonna help him. If you still considers him your responsibility, you need to be there for him. Let him lash out on you or whatever, but you gotta let him know that you care about him, maybe even more than anyone else in the world. You failed him, not because you never kill the Joker, or wipe out the League of Assassin. You failed because he didn’t feel like he could reach out to you after your fight. What was done to him was the Joker’s fault, Talia al Ghul’s fault, but not yours. If you are adamant about not failing him again, you gotta be there, tell him that he can come to you, explain your actions or just listen to his. Even when you didn’t trust him to be Robin, you still care about him, HE needs to know that. He doesn’t need you going through his biological parents’ records, blaming yourself for not realising the Joker’d be behind it or anything. He just needs you there. Bruce.’

Bruce was shivering midway through his speech and he just instinctively held him tight into his arms. He caressed his neck and led him to just lean down on his shoulder, feeling wetness seeping through his shirt.

‘Hey it’s alright. It’s okay to cry. Shhh. It’s all gonna be okay. He is gonna be around…’ He gently soothed his back and head with his hands, just to reassure his lover that it was alright to cry after such a long while of losing Jason and having him back just there with them.

Clark rarely saw him break down so…humanely. Sure, there were times when Clark did something unbelievably stupid and reckless and Bruce would act all furious and just worried sick of him. There would also be times that he just scold the Bat kids of their behaviours or actions but then showed Alfred or Clark just how worried he was about them. There were a few rare instances that Clark found him crying all by himself and just went to be there with him, but crying, breaking down upon hearing someone’s else words, especially his own, almost never. He could only hope that it would be something good and new for Jason and Bruce from this point onwards.

 

Pumpkin took in the scene, as it unfolded before her and decided it was great thing that Clark happened to mate with Bruce, because or else she would have to claw at Bruce for Jason to get what he deserved from his father figure. Human really could cry for quite a while, but she presumed that human with lesser life span than she does, they tend to cherish and just take in one moment after another, instead of just get things done. Besides, she definitely approved of these two just hugging and holding each other. Still, impatience got the better of her a few more minutes later and decided to make herself know to the two human, well human in comparison to her species.

She hopped onto their shoulder, headbutted Bruce’s head upright and licked off his tears. That took Clark by surprise and had him release his boyfriend and laughed.

‘See, even Pumpkin agrees with me?’

She gave a lick on his cheek and fixed a stare on Bruce, then hopped off the two of them and walked up the stairs. The two stared in confusion at her for a moment before Bruce started walking towards her. Sometimes human can really be dumb. She led the two of them back to their room and bit on Bruce’s pants. Clark took the hint and helped him take off his clothes until he was just in underwear. Yet when Clark started to take off his clothes, she immediately clawed at his hands.

’Pumpkin?’

She jumped onto the bed and padded on it impatiently, glaring at Bruce until he obediently sat on it. She nodded at him before jumping onto the bedside table and pawed at the empty glasses there.

‘Oh alright then, you gonna settle on B?’ Clark winked at her, which was a relief that he seemed to understand what she wanted them to do. Sometimes she does wonder how come after years of living with the Kents and under the upbringing of Ma Kent, Clark can still be so slow to catch up with her.

‘Just get comfortable with Pumpkin, I will come back with water and something, okay?’ Clark smiled at the exhausted Bruce and gave him another light kiss before leaving the room with the glass.

Bruce carefully held her up and moved to lay against the headboard, pulling her closer to his chest and nuzzling her fur.

‘You’re smarter than all of us, aren’t you? I’m glad you decide to stay by Jason’s side, even though you’re the Kent cat. I will…try to do right by him, of what Clark said to me…but I can’t promise it will go smoothly…Sometimes I feel like I lie to myself about how much I care about him. As painful as it is to lose him, it hurts just as much to have him back. But to think the lack of effort from me to bring him back…I doubt even if I actually care about him as much as I think, and is that why I failed him time and time again…’

She just let him spill his guts while taking a short nap anyway.

By the time Clark returned with a mug of tea and a few of Alfred’s cookies, she was fast asleep in Bruce’s arms.

 

As good a nap it was in Bruce’s arms, she woke up just in time to apparite back by Jason’s side before he woke up. Just before she left the Manor, she stole two of the cookies back with her. Clark and Bruce were sound asleep, tight in each other’s arms, just as they should be. She nipped on his pyjamas to wake him up.

‘Huh…Urgh….Punk…let me sleep…’ Jason blinked open his eyes groggily, just like any teen would when they are woken up involuntarily. She dumped the cookie right on his face.

‘What the…is this Alfred’s cookie? Punk! How did you get it?’ Jason was most definitely wide awake now and holding tight to the cookie. She glanced at him and continued to nibble on her own cookie.

‘Alright then, you have your own so this is all mine. Thanks, Pumpkin.’ He happily chewed on his cookie while patting her. Looking at him, she knew she is probably gonna have busy months hopping between the Kent Farm and the Manor, following this guy around and make sure Bruce Wayne live up to his words, but oh well it is all gonna be worth it for Jason.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do have a few more ideas for this, but I cannot promise any regular updates or the set number of chapters upcoming...so maybe subscribe? Roughly, there should be another Manor scene, one at the Planet, and maybe a festive one. Fingers crossed I can finish them.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell me how come this turns into Jason comfort fic...I don't know. Also constructive comment on how to better weave in batfam canon is very welcomed <3
> 
> Honestly thanks for reading this fic, I am really unsure if I depict the batfam dynamics right or not <3 I hope you can see glimpses of your imagined Superbat and batfam in here <3   
> Again, thanks to all on the SuperBat discord that helps me write this, from the idea to the few who beta for me.


End file.
